Servant of Evil: Draco
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Spin off of the story in Servant of Evil. Draco is the twin of Luna.


Draco knelt down on one knee, taking the queen's hand in his own as he did. He pressed a light kiss to the pale gloved hand. "Good evening my queen."

Tears slipped down a pale face, plopping heavily to the floor beside him. Draco's smoky blue eyes looked up and peered into identical ones. A stunned face with tears slowly gliding down stared back at him. "Draco." The whisper was a ghost in the empty hall.

Draco smiled, "My lady, Luna."

"Draco." Her voice was dreamy and light, just how he remembered from all those years ago. Draco fell back onto the cold floor. Thin arms were wrapped around him and his twin's face buried in his coat. He laughed and wrapped his arms around Luna.

"Come, my Queen, its tea time." Her bright smile was the highlight of his day. It seemed to radiate warmth and kindness, the opposite of what the people said about her. Draco took his sister's hand and led her to the garden for tea and brioche.

…..TheServantOfEvilDraco…..

Draco looked around the small town, taking in all the sights. Hogsmead was such an interesting place. In his arms, he held a brown paper bag of various things. The Queen had sent him on an errand to the town.

A chilly breeze blew lightly and Draco shivered, nestling into the warmth of his coat. He continued walking and slowed slightly to marvel at a beautifully sculpted fountain. Standing in front of the beautiful fountain was an even more amazing person.

The person had emerald green eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter. Messy black hair stuck out in all directions. A green pin was stuck to his dark green coat; he must be from the Slytherin section of the kingdom. A cold gust of wind blew hard. Draco stumbled and his hat was whisked from his head in the wind.

Draco watched as his hat was thrown towards the fountain. The owner of the friendly green eyes jumped up, catching it easily. Draco blinked and made his way over.

The boy with messy hair clutched Draco's hat and smiled as the blonde approached them. Draco set down his bag on the ground beside the fountain.

"Hello, I'm Harry." The voice was like music to Draco. Harry held out the hat.

Draco reached for it, "I'm Draco." He was still in awe of the handsome boy. Harry gave Draco a kind smile.

Harry pulled the girl near him closer. She had straight brown hair and eyes the same colour. A blue coat was buttoned up on her, with a Ravenclaw pin on the left breast. "This is Hermione."

Draco's mouth fell open slightly. "Oh, Well, uhm. I should be going, thank you for catching my hat."

Another smile. "Anytime." Draco hurried down the street back to the castle.

…..TheServantOfEvilDraco…..

Luna sat in her room staring at picture in her hands. The picture was of a pretty girl with straight brown hair. Light brown eyes matched her hair, and she wore a Ravenclaw blue buttoned coat. Luna sighed at the beauty.

Smoky blue eyes narrowed as she watched the girl of her dreams twirl with a man of green. The man had to go.

…..TheServantOfEvilDraco…..

Draco stared at the man he had cornered in the woods. Harry stumbled and fell back against a dark tree. Draco pulled a shiny dagger from his coat and clutched it in his hand. Harry stood and took a step towards who he now realized was Draco.

He spotted the dagger and understood. Draco rushed forward, thrusting the dagger into Harry's stomach. He held Harry tightly to him.

Harry's emerald green eyes sparkled sadly and clutched Draco, hugging him for the first and last time. Blood seeped from his wound into his green and white shirt. With his last breath Harry whispered softly to Draco. "I forgive you."

…..TheServantOfEvilDraco…..

Draco faced the tip of the blade. A woman with flaming red hair stood at the other end. A pin was stuck proudly to her maroon shirt. She was from the Gryffindor section.

A girl of blue stepped forward. Draco recognized her immediately. This was the woman with Harry. Sweet Harry. Blue, from the Ravenclaw section. Roughly she and a man from the Gryffindor section grabbed him. The man looked similar to the red woman.

"Such a disrespectful man." Draco tried to mimic his sister's voice as he was thrown into a cold cell. The bars clattered closed with a harsh metal clang. Draco watched the trio leave the tower.

Making his way to the barred window, Draco let his mind wander.

It wasn't a few hours before the trio returned. Draco was dragged outside into the dying sunlight. Pushed, he was bent over. His neck fit neatly into a rounded cut in the wood. He looked up quickly, easily spotting the glint of the blade.

He sighed. This was the end.

Someone was rushing through the crowd and made their way to the front. Luna looked at her brother, waiting to be beheaded. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up. A soft smile covered her face. Draco always said he loved her smile.

Draco smiled back, he loved his sister. His smile faded and a final thought crossed his mind as the crowd heard a sickening slice.

'Maybe next time will be better.'

Tears ran down Luna's face and her smile faded. She turned and ran through the cheering people. Finally reaching the beach, she fell to her knees. Draco was dead.


End file.
